


【授权翻译】It's Just a Place, No Big Deal

by Kkhh00



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkhh00/pseuds/Kkhh00
Summary: 杰森惊讶地发现布鲁斯很担心他。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	【授权翻译】It's Just a Place, No Big Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's Just a Place, No Big Deal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428277) by [scandalsavage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/pseuds/scandalsavage). 



题词45 “我做了一个关于你的噩梦，我只是想确认你平安无事。”

“你在这里做什么，B？”杰森低声吼道，放下了他的枪，装着真枪实弹的那把。这里不是哥谭，毕竟他和布鲁斯的约定只适用于哥谭。

布鲁斯没有回答，他透过天窗向下注视着聚集在一箱火箭筒周围的暴徒们，这箱火箭筒被外星科技彻底地改造过。

“他们什么时候会转移武器？”蝙蝠侠继续问道，没有回答杰森的问题。

杰森双臂交叉，穿过胸口上的红蝙蝠标志。“明天。两个守卫在一小时内休息了一下，这给了我20秒的时间安装追踪器。”

“嗯。”

恼怒的情绪在杰森心中燃烧。“只是兜兜风的话这里对哥谭来说太远了，老家伙。你想要做什么？”

布鲁斯终于转过身，透过白色的目镜看着他，杰森忽然希望自己仍旧戴着头罩。在面具之下能更容易地隐藏自己的感情，不让情绪显露在脸上从来不是他的强项。

他有些高兴又有些不安地发现他不是唯一一个难以控制自己感情的人。布鲁斯皱起的眉头显示着他的担心。

“我不想让你孤身一人在这里。” 

杰森困惑地对他眨了眨眼睛。“什么？” 

然后他像被车撞了一下意识到了什么，他在世界各地追踪这些家伙，去了许多地方，一心专注于任务，他的确没有注意到。

“哦。” 他喃喃道，试图控制住自己，他感到脸上的血色在褪去。他为自己的平稳语气感到自豪：“这里没什么大事，B。你可以回去了。”

布鲁斯把一只戴着手套的大手放在他的肩上。杰森知道他的老师能轻易看穿他，尤其是他没有立刻逃走的时候。

“我想来看看你，确保你平安无事。”布鲁斯沉声说，他低沉的嗓音像太阳散发出的热量一般沐浴着杰森，温暖而安慰人。“我发现你来了这里，以及我......我睡不着。我做了个噩梦......梦见你又出事了。”

现在杰森真的希望他是戴着头罩的了，用来遮挡即将夺眶而出的眼泪和他因痛苦紧绷的喉咙。自从......自从他死后，这是他听见布鲁斯说过的最关心他的话语。

他环顾四周。他们在事情发生时相离很远，但现在他知道了......这还远远不够。

当他把注意力重新转移回布鲁斯身上时，他那些尖刻的话语和虚张声势在惊讶的喘息中消失了。布鲁斯离他很近，把他堵在通往仓库的楼梯的那面墙上。

他艰难地吞咽着，无法承受穿透他灵魂的那对白色目镜下的力量。“我们——我们有过各种各样的噩梦，B。再来一个怎么样？”

他装出一笑而过的软弱企图一败涂地。布鲁斯把他整个人压在墙上，杰森试图忽视他腹部沸腾的热量和来自脊椎底部的刺痛。

布鲁斯的一只手臂撑在他头边的墙上，用另一只手的拇指和食指捏住他的下巴。

杰森冻住了，他甚至不能呼吸。他无法将视线从布鲁斯的面罩上转移，直到布鲁斯开始说话，他开始盯着他翕动的嘴唇。

“你做过的噩梦已经够多了。也许我们可以给你一些美好的梦。” 

当布鲁斯的大拇指摩挲过杰森的下唇时，杰森的嘴唇彻底变得干涩。他的眼神闪烁着，当布鲁斯的手松开他的下巴，轻轻托起他的脸时。布鲁斯靠近触摸他，炽热的嘴唇压在他的脖子上。

杰森无法假装他发出的不是一声绝望的哀鸣。他想要这一刻很久了，以至于不敢相信它真的发生了。

布鲁斯舔了舔杰森的耳朵和耳垂，然后咬住了杰森的下巴。

“我的天啊。”杰森呼吸着，每一寸听起来都像在祈祷。

当年长男人靠近时，他能感到布鲁斯温热的呼吸洒在他的嘴唇上。

“杰森。”他虔诚地低语，然后他们的嘴唇吻在了一起。

杰森失去了控制。他热烈地吻着布鲁斯的嘴唇，手臂搂住他的脖子，把他拉得更近，仿佛想与他融为一体。

布鲁斯也同样绝望。撑在墙上的那只手托住杰森的脸，把他的头向后仰，这样布鲁斯就可以把舌头更深地伸入杰森的喉咙里。

杰森像一个妓女般呻吟着，他可以肯定地说，他从未对他生命中的任何事情如此不在乎过。他向前翘起臀部，恳求着。

天啊，他是如此地渴望着这个，每一个分子都在渴求的期待中颤抖着。

终于，布鲁斯的手垂到腰间，熟练地解开了腰带，然后解开裤子。杰森有力的手抓住布鲁斯持续那个吻，只要他还能说话，他就不会松手。

当布鲁斯戴着手套的手握住杰森湿润的性器时，他感到布鲁斯火热的长度与他贴在一起。

布鲁斯紧紧握住他们一起抚摸时，杰森急促地喘息着，被不小心吸入的唾液呛住了。 

“布鲁斯。”他尽可能平静地小声说，直接对着面罩的传感器，“天啊，布鲁斯，请——请不要停，天啊，直接......直接操我吧，求你了。”

布鲁斯的笑声是一种低沉的、滚动的声音。这可能是杰森荷尔蒙过剩的想象力的产物，但是他感觉到它从布鲁斯的胸口震动到他的。他知道自己听起来有多绝望，但他一点也不在乎。

最后，布鲁斯顺着他的脖子亲吻杰森，把他的裤子拉到脚踝。然后他抓住杰森的脚踝，然后他站起身，把杰森的双腿举到肩膀上，低下头，这样杰森的裤子就在他的头后面了。布鲁斯把他向后倾斜，把身体的其余部分靠在墙上。  
  
当他再次站直时，布鲁斯向前压，把杰森弯成两半，这样他的膝盖就会撞到他的肩膀上。杰森双手放在两腿之间，搂住布鲁斯的脖子。年长的男人趁机把他们的嘴唇贴在一起，来了一个深深的、草率的吻。

杰森不知道现在是什么时候，在什么地方，怎么样，他只感觉布鲁斯的性器在他的入口戳弄，他已经又滑又湿了。他试图把自己贯穿在那上面，他不能思考任何事情了，整个世界已经缩小到这堵墙上了。他不知道自己在哪里，也不记得为什么会在那里。

他只知道布鲁斯在这里，他在这里等他。

“杰森。”布鲁斯嘶哑地说，手指从他的会阴处抚摸到边缘，一直到他的背部，然后又抚摸回来，“杰森。” 

他念着他的名字仿佛在祈祷，他从未听过布鲁斯用这么多的爱意念他的名字。

他身体前倾，把布鲁斯拉近他，在双腿的限制下拉近到不能再近的距离，这样他就可以舔咬布鲁斯的耳朵，同时也让他能掩藏自己的泪水。  
  
“杰森。”这次布鲁斯咆哮着念出他的名字，伴随着双手挖进他的屁股，把他打开，“我会操你，操到你忘了一切，只记得我的存在。”  
  
杰森在布鲁斯的肩膀上抽泣。 他已经快高潮了，而布鲁斯甚至还没进入他的身体。

当布鲁斯终于把杰森往下拉到他的阴茎上时，杰森只有咬住蝙蝠侠的披风才不至于哭出来。  
  
布鲁斯深深地挺进他的身体，他紧紧地抱住布鲁斯，动弹不得。 真是太他妈的棒了，布鲁斯一次又一次地把他撞到墙上。他祈祷这一切永远不要停下来。

他没有被触碰就射了出来，白色的斑点洒在自己赤裸的腹部和蝙蝠侠的装甲上。  
  
他意识模糊并且愈发敏感，当布鲁斯试图释放在他体内时，一切都变的那么的炽热和不可抗拒。  
  
布鲁斯带着狂喜的呻吟射在了他的体内。 他屁股上强壮的手臂环绕上他的腰部，紧紧地抱着他，布鲁斯最后又抽插了几下，然后将其余的精液完全地射进了杰森身体深处。  
  
杰森知道他们很快就要分开，但眼泪仍然流下了他的脸庞，他不想被布鲁斯看见。

他加深了那个拥抱，而布鲁斯也一样，紧紧地抱住他。


End file.
